Crying Mikan
by kemcat16
Summary: Mikan has lost her husband through a tragic accident, but when she try's to go to her beloved one's grave her car won't start.Mikan then decides to walk their,but little did she know she would meet a spoilt,rotten,childhood friend,Natsume Hyuga.
1. the death

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice in anyway

hey you guys yes yes I know I know I've deleted my story's, but theirs a reason I promise! I did this so I can re do most of them. My grammar and spelling has improved a lot and I want to make my story's more detailed and enjoyable lol. So please bare with me. I will repost most of the story's that I had before up. But in a new format and better grammar and detail. I'm sure I'm making bunch of grammar mistakes here, but I will re read over my story's from now own and I hope you guys enjoy the new versions of it ok.

* * *

Chapter 1 the death

A young girl with beautiful caramel brown hair and lushes chocolate brown orb's was watching a little boy with short silver hair, and adorable green eye's, play on the newly refurnished swing set. The girl smiled at the boy when he waved at her making sure she was paying attention to him. The girl slightly sighed.

"where's Ruka?" she crossed her arm's as if she was slightly annoyed " he was suppose to be here half an hour ago." the girl put her left hand across her forehead massaging it. As the girl stood their watching the little boys move making sure that he was safe, and didn't get hurt, she felt a pair of warm masculine strong arm's rap around her waist, embracing her with full force. The girl smiled as she put one of her hands on the boys arm's. Indicating that she new who it was, as she turned around she saw a pair of beautiful baby blue eye's., and radiant golden blond hair. The girl embraced him with her warm tiny arm's, smiling from ear to ear. "Ruka! Where have you been?"said the girl Ruka then walked over to a bench that was filled with flower's. He picked up the field of flowers that were bundled up into a bouquet, and gave them to the girl. The boy then smiled

"these are for you Mikan." Ruka handed the flowers to Mikan. She held them tightly in her hand's still smiling with no intent to stop. She then felt a tug on her baby pink, knee length dress. Mikan looked down and saw the silver hair boy looking up at her with ah in his eye's. Mikan bent down to the boy as she held the flowers close to him. The boy smiled sweetly as he looked at the flowers. The little boy started to run over to Ruka, tugging on Ruka's jeans. "what is it Akito?" asked Ruka curiously the little boy held out his tiny arm's up toward Ruka. Ruka smiled at Akito as he picked the little boy up with his masculine arm's. Ruka snuggled his head onto Ruka's chest and smiled

"i missed you dad." said Akito snuggling even more onto he's fathers chest. Ruka petted the boy's head and smiled sweetly at him as he replied

"missed you to son" Akito, Mikan, and Ruka suddenly heard someone calling their name. The three looked at who was behind them. It was a girl about Mikan, and Ruka's age with dark brown hair. And even darker brown eye's. She smiled at them as she waved quickly at them carefully not dropping the young girl who was in her arm's the girl was about Akito's age she had short dark strawberry blond hair, and , ferice yet gentle purple eye's. Mikan started to cross the street without looking. She didn't realize their was a car speeding toward her. And before she had realized Ruka had quickly put Akito down and pushed Mikan out of the way of the car getting hit by it himself. As Mikan hit the cold concrete floor the fear of what had happen lingered on her mind. She slowly got her weak tired body up only to see. Her husband on the concrete floor faced down covered in his blood. Mikan ran over to Ruka's side shaking him hoping he would wake up, but he never did.

(4 year's later)

mikan was getting ready to go out. She had put on a pair of black shoes, a black knee length skirt, and a white and black striped blouse on. Mikan sighed as she walked toward a clear white phone she picked up the phone and dilled a number. She held the phone up to her ear until a soft yet bored sounding voice answered." hello Hotaru" said the girl with a sad tone "are you still coming to watch Akito for me while I visit him" Mikan nodded her head indicting that she new that Hotaru was coming over to watch him as she uhumed and ok a bit.. Mikan grabbed her key's that where on the side of her newly furnished dresser draw. She quickly went into Akito's room trying not to wake the sleeping boy . But had no luck Akito rubbed his eye's as he looked up, and saw his mom in the room

Mikan faked a smile trying to make the little boy believe that she was alright. Akito recognized that Mikan's smile had changed ever since Ruka had died. The little boy got his smile fragile body and began to walk over to his mother Akito was about 8 or 9 years old. So he had grown up a lot since then and was quiet smart their wasn't men things that could fool him. That included his mom's fake smile. Mikan patted Akito on the head.

"I'm heading out ok sweety you be good for Hotaru ok." Mikan said as she started to walk out of Akito's room. Akito nodded his head complying to his mother's demand. Mikan started heading out of the house onto her mowed front yard. As she got in her red convertible used car, she fasted her seat belt and checked her mirror. Mikan was a very safe driver especially after the accident. Mikan started up the engine but for some reason it wasn't working Mikan tried 2-3 more times before Mikan had finally giving up on it. The young mother got out of the car and started to walk to her destination

(at the airport)

a black limo had stopped by the nine tail airport. A young man then started to walk out of the airport. He had black raven hair and crimson red eye's the boy looked around boringly before he got into the limo. As he sat down he heard the driver speak

"welcome home Mr. Hyuga"the boy looked at the driver all he could see was the back of his head. The boy smirked as he replied

"can't say the town has changed much since I left"

* * *

yay I got the new first chapter for crying Mikan up now I hope you liked it comment is it better or worse tell me tell me I really want to know and if you have something that will make my story better like advice or something it is greatly appreciated. Anyways if you like my fanfictions you should check out my storys if you want the page just go to my profile it has it for it k well bye and wait for the next chapter.


	2. new old wound

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice in any way kk

* * *

Let me bring time to heal

but when old wounds are re-opened

I can only cry

-kemcat16

* * *

**chapter 2 new/old wound's**

Mikan walked her slow dragged body across the cold ,hard ,concrete floor. Regretting each step she took. Mikan looked up at the sky, she saw a few cloud's it looked like it was about to rain. Mikan's body felt a little faint, she new that she was still getting over the stomach flue. Mikan slightly sighed of relief. She was glade she hadn't giving it to Akito, she wouldn't wont him to get sick as well. Especially When Mikan looked at Akito he reminded her so much of Ruka. He favored her lost husband a lot, but that is to be expected, after all Akito was Ruka's son. Though Akito had the looks of his dead father his personalty favored another guy she new. Mikan felt her heart break a bit. She put her hands to her chest,and looked down to the floor.

"even after all these year's it still hurts" thought Mikan as she kept walking a straight narrow way, but before Mikan new it she had rammed into someone. Mikan rubbed her head in anger yelling "hey! Watch where your going bub!"

"i could say the same for you!" the boy was the same man from the air port he lifted his head up reviling his stunning crimson red eye's he looked at Mikan his eye's widened in shock. They soon fixed them self almost as if it was an automatic reflex. "still a klutz I see polka." Mikan lifted her head up quickly as if she recognized the boy's voice. She reviled her caramel orb's looking straight into the boy's eye's almost as if she was reading them for emotion.

"Natsume?" Mikan crawled over to the boy looking straight at him not for a second taking her gaze off of his amazing eye's Mikan placed her hand on Natsume's face. Rubbing he warm ,smooth skin on her tiny, tinder ,hand's. Mikan's eye's became bright as she smiled cheerfully at the boy. " it really is you Natsume!" Mikan jumped on Natsume hugging him with full throatle. Making Natsume's face bead a million shade's of red. Mikan looked as if she had no attent to let go of him anytime soon. "I've missed you! Natsume its been? Its been so long"Mikan looked at Natsume as she let go of her embrace only seeing his red face. Mikan put her hand above Natsume's forehead to check if he was running fever. Natsume pushed Mikan away. As his eye's narrowed he got up and dust his pants up. Mikan tried to do the same as well but wasn't exactly having any luck. Natsume smirked as he saw how helpless she was to getting herself up off the floor. Natsume held his hand out to Mikan. Asking her to except it, Mikan complied and grabbed his hand that lifted her up off the ground. Mikan looked at Natsume strangely. " Natsume when did you get back" asked Mikan curiously Natsume turned his head around and covered his face with his bang's.

" I just got back today." he then pointed at the humongous house that was being packed with cardboard brown boxes of all different shape's. Mikan looked at the gentlemen who where taking the stuff in for a second before redecorating her gaze at Natsume.

" how long are your staying this time?" asked Mikan as she looked at him intently hoping for a good response.

"till the day I die"(i spill my heart for you ,sorry like that song) Mikan's eyes became bright as she smiled even more fericly then before.

" really! Do you mean it Natsume?" Natsume nodded his head as he smirked again at the young girl's innocents. Mikan started to cheer. Mikan looked at her watch noticing what time it was.

"oh crap I've got to go visit his grave!" yelled Mikan as she started to run to the grave yard little did she now Natsume followed her.

* * *

Hi you guy's! I'm hoping your enjoying the story! Lol the first few chapter are going to be similar then I'm going to add a few extra chapters in the middle for more detail. But you guy's get the genarl meaning of what I'm saying. Anyway read and review and if you get the time read one of my story's on fiction press to the url for it is /u/628222/


	3. crying mikan

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

note hey you guy's. YAY no flames I must be doing much better this time. Lol on with the story. Oh thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

_when someone leaves without saying a word_

_the heart will lean and wonder_

_if that person's words before_

_still exsit_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**Chapte3 crying Mikan**

Mikan walked near the dark grave yard. As she watched her every step that she took making sure she didn't trip over a rock. She saw a silver,gray,grave. She slowly started to walk over to it while grabbing a single, red rose out of her prickled,gold,purse. As she got close to the grave she placed the rose on the stone that was in front of the tombstone. On the tombstone it said R.I.P Ruka Trent Nogi. Mikan began to talk to the tombstone. "hey Ruka you'll never guess who I saw today. Natsume ." Mikan smiled sweetly at the stone. "its been seven year's since we saw him last"

Natsume watched Mikan talk to the tombstone while hiding behind a cherry blossom tree. He looked at her and sighed "she's even more beautiful now then she was 7 years ago" Natsume turned his back to the tree lost in his thoughts

flash back

Natsume was near a cherry blossom tree looking as if he was waiting for someone. He raffled his hair with his fingers as he thought "what the hell am I doing I already know she loves Ruka". Natsume heard foot steps near him. He turned around and looked at the young girl who was now right in front of him. It was Mikan, she wore a red dress that looked it belong to a Christmas elf yet looked really adorable on her. Her hair was up on the side held by a single ponytail. Natsume blushed as he looked at her she was dress up for the Christmas party Alice academy had every year. " Mikan I need to tell you something" Mikan looked at Natsume strangely.

"what is it Natsume. It better not be a stupid comment on my dress!"yelled Mikan Natsume slightly chuckled, and was tempted to say something since she mentioned it but he didn't. He was their for one purpose and one purpose only.

"Mikan I love you" Mikan froze, as she heard the words come from her dear friend Natsume's mouth. Natsume ran off before Mikan could reply scolding his self the whole time. And left Alice academy compliantly.

End of flash back

"i wonder if she still rememberer's what I said that day before I left" Natsume closed his eye's as he sighed he then felt a drop of rain on his head. Natsume looked up at the sky for a second, before it started to poor rain. Natsume sighed as he opened his umbrella he was going to tell Mikan to go home before she got sick, but as he turned around he saw Mikan on the floor unconscious. Meanwhile a girl with short raven hair, and dazzling purple eye's that could burn threw your soul was cooking. Akito comes up to the young girl and pulls onto her dress.

" Hotaru is the food finished I really hungry." Hotaru turned around to the boy and smiled evilly.

"you can eat for 14 yen" Hotaru then held out her hand. The little boy looked at her and started to cry. Hotaru sighed when she put tap on the little boy's mouth " I was only kidding. You really are Mikan's son, your just as naive as that baka." Akito looked innocently up at Hotaru, as Hotaru removed the tap and shoved the delicious hot soup down the boy's mouth.

* * *

Yata! Finished with the third chapter. I hope you guy's enjoyed it lol. Well yet again feel free to read my story's on fiction press I really want comments on it I cant learn unless I have crizisom lol. Anyways wait for the next chapter sorry for the shorties for this one the next one will be longer I promise. Well till then bye bye.


	4. old love new heart's

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

* * *

_when old pasts_

_re erupt_

_and new lives_

_unfold_

_somthing new_

_is always bound to appear_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 4 old love new heart's**

I was walking in a field of flower's. All the flowers where white tulip's the same kind as from the day when Natsume's left the academy, and of the day when Ruka died. Such pure white flower's they really did luck, yet why was it every time I saw them something bad happened? I couldn't figure it out. The flowers soon turn from pure white to pure black, and the seniori reminded me of a horror movie. The sky was turning black and the clouds Grey. It soon became night time. A figure started to appear in front of me. The shadow quickly became a familiar face. It was Natsume with his short ragged handsome raven hair. And his shadowed crimson red eye's that when you looked at them you got lost in their view. Natsume smirked at me, as he walked closer. I became shy. I felt a weird feeling for some bizarre reason . A feeling that I hadn't felt for 7 years. I soon found myself in a unfamiliar room the room was filled with book's. It had a tv about the size of a bookcase. It had a vase with a white rose in it and a red rose. I looked at the roses strangely as I thought "thats a weird combination" I laughed slightly at the though. I then wondered who had brought me here I didn't remember seeing anyone near the graveyard.

Normal pov

Mikan sat their on the couch wondering about what was going on. Natsume soon came into the room with a cup of hot tea. Mikan jolted up as soon as she heard the tea cup set down at the table. Mikan swiftly turned around only to meet Natsume's eye's. Mikan looked at him in awww. "did you bring me here Natsume?" Natsume smirked at Mikan as he nodded his head applying that he did do as she asked. He then sat down right next the the shocked women. He took a sip of the warm lemony tea. Before he spoke.

"honestly Mikan I'm surprised you've survived this far." he looked at Mikan with not a lick of emotion in his eye's. Mikan sighed as she turned her head around to take a sip of the tea that was in front of her. She picked up the small tea cup and took a small sip, before replying

" I didn't realize I as running fever till I got their." Mikan finished her sip and placed the cup back onto the the sturdy wooding table. Natsume's face became a little bit more serious as he looked at Mikan's facial expression.

" Mikan who's grave where you at?" he asked as he took another sip from his small glass of lemon tea. Mikan sighed as her face became more sadden then it was before. You looked over at Natsume as she replied

"Ruka" Natsume's eye's widened from shock. As he put what he had just heard together.

"are you serious why didn't anyone tell me!" Natsume looked at bit angry but at the same time looked sad. Mikan though you could not mistake the fury in her eye's she was more then angry. Mikan was straight off pissed.

"you didn't tell anyone where you where Natsume!" she stood up boldly and turned around to the confused yet worried Natsume." you ran off remember you left all of us remember!" Mikan felt tear's starting to rush up to her face. She then covered her face with her bang's to hide the fact that she was about to cry. Natsume put his hand onto Mikan's shoulder trying to counsel her

"I'm sorry Mikan I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again I promise. We were best friends remember I'll be their for you till the bitter in just like before."Natsume then flashed one of his rare smiles at her. Mikan's head then suddenly popped up.

"Akito!" Mikan started to grab her coat and head out of the house but before she could. She tripped over her self. Luckily Natsume caught her.

"are you ok? Who's Akito" asked Natsume curiously Mikan picked herself up and out of Natsume's strong muscular arm's. Mikan looked over at Natsume and smiled shyly

"Akito is my son" replied Mikan Natsume's eye's widened from even more shock

"you have a son" he said as if he couldn't believe Mikan " how old is he?" he asked curiously still trying to bind down the fact that Mikan who acted like her child her self had a child.

"8 I found out I was pregnant a week after you left" responded Mikan as she got her shoe's on quickly. Natsume was still baffled by this new information he was given.

" I'll take you home" said Natsume. Mikan smiled at the confused Natsume she may have not been the brightest crayon on most things. But even she new that something like that would shock even the great Natsume Hyuga.

* * *

Yay I finished the 4th chapter of crying Mikan. I hope you guy's are enjoying it I've been getting a lot of reviews oh and to answer one of my readers question's Mikan and Natsume are boy 24 so their not that old Mikan was 16 when she got pregnant. Lol guess Mikan isn't as innocent as we all thought.


	5. little devil akito

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

hey you guy's enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_When one is confused_

_when one doesn't know_

_its best to follow _

_your entire soul_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**Chapter 5 little devil Akito**

I sat their with her the girl from my past. She kept staring out at the window. I stared at her beautiful brunette hair. I sighed I realizes me coming here without telling anyone would have a lot of surprises. I just never though that she had done something like that with him at16. Especially with how innocent she is. The car stopped at a little house it was a simple white house but was filled with colorful flowers around it. I smirked Mikan always did have a way with color's. Mikan looked at me with her curious eye's. Why did it always seem every time she looked at me she seemed to be trying to figure me out. I chuckled inside my head.

**Normal pov**

"thank you Natsume for dropping me off" Mikan smiled at Natsume sweetly causing Natsume to blush furiously. Mikan began to get out of the car, but as soon as she stepped out of the car she heard another car door close. Mikan turned around her eye's in shock "Natsume what are you

" I'm walking you inside. Knowing you you'll find some way of tripping over air" said Natsume rudely. Mikan's eye's twitched with annoyance of Natsume's words she looked at Natsume both of her hands curved to her side's. As Natsume walked over by Mikan's side.

"look here just because I'm a little klutzy doesn't mean that I trip over every little thing" Mikan started to walk straight and tripped over nothing, but luckily Natsume was expecting it and caught her with his arm's. He looked down at Mikan and smirked

"you where saying?" Mikan had steam coming from her ear's as she straightened her self quickly out of Natsume's strong muscular arm's. The next thing Mikan felt was a pair of small arm's raped around her waist.

"mommy!" said Akito with tear's from his eye's "Hotaru is trying to make me pay to eat her food!" Mikan patted the small boy's head and smiled at him sweetly. Akito turned his head around slightly and saw Natsume. The boy let go of Mikan's side's and turned around looking straight at Natsume. Akito's face became emotionless as he asked "who's this idiot" Natsume's eye's twitched at the most slightest when he heard the boy say idiot. Natsume put his hand's in his pocked as he noticed. A familiar face come walking out of Mikan's house. It was Hotaru Natsume smirked as he held his hand up.

"yo" he simply said Hotaru looked at Natsume emotionless. As she hit Akito with her baka gun. Akito started to cry again. "long time no see Natsume" Natsume smirked

"looks like you haven't changed at all have you Ima" Ima looked at him still with no emotion as she responded.

"theirs no need to change perfection" she said as she looked at Mikan " Mikan super is still on the stove if your hungry" Mikan smiled at Hotaru as she picked up Akito and held him tight in her arm's caressing the back of his small head. As she walked to her house with both Hotaru and Natsume following her. As they where in the house Akito sat down playing video game's beating each level every 5 min. Akito really was a smart child. Natsume smirked at Akito he could tell that Hotaru had some effect on his studying habits. Natsume started to walk in the kitchen where Mikan was scarfing down food. He wondered how someone so tiny could eat so much.

" neh. Natsume theirs plenty you can have some to you know" said Mikan smiling cheerfully at Natsume. Mikan had a bit of cheese hanging down from her mouth. Which took Natsume all he had not to laugh at.

"I'm good. I ate before I got into town." Mikan then continue to eat as she finished she got from the table embarrassed a little that Natsume was watching the whole time. Mikan looked straight into Natsume's eye's as she thought

" my hearts racing so fast. I haven't had this feeling since he left last." Mikan's face flushed a bit as she thought of the day

_flash back _

I was walking out of my 2 star dorm. I wonder what Natsume wanted to talk to me about. I started to walk slowly down the hill as I thought. I wonder when I started to feel this way for Natsume. I know he could never have those feeling for me. I shook my head as I started to run to the Sakura tree where he was. I stared at him and all his beauty. He had gorgeousness raven hair that glistened when you looked at in the sun. his eye's had so much beauty in them it was hard to believe they belonged to a guy. I walked up to him. He looked as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Mikan I need to tell you something" I looked at Natsume strangely then I knew it was some comment on my dress so out of annoyance I yelled

"what is it Natsume. It better not be some comment on my dress!" I heard Natsume chuckle at me it caught me a bit off guard, but I was safe my face didn't start flushing luckily. Natsume looked even more serious then he did before

" I love you" he said was he serious or was he playing with my head. I was going to reply straight away as soon as I new he was for real but in my shock word's wouldn't come out of my mouth. I wanted to say it I wanted to say Natsume I love you to, but my lips wouldn't move Natsume quickly ran off. And I never saw him again.

_End of flash back _

Natsume looked at Mikan strangely "whats wrong Mikan?" Mikan didn't say one word still stuck in her trance for a bit Natsume's eye's became worried he then shook Mikan "Mikan!" Mikan's eye's popped back to life as she smiled sweetly at Natsume

"I'm sorry Natsume I guess I got lost in my memory hehehe" Natsume's eye's lowered with relief and let go of Mikan's arm's as he thought

"i guess those feeling wont ever leave me will they I will always love her"he then hugged Mikan. Causing her eye's to go in shock

"Natsume I promise I'm fine." Natsume just held her tighter as he though in his head " even if you don't love me back I promise I'll always protect you Mikan."

* * *

yay! I finished the 5th chapter what do you think you guy's I hope I anserwed a few of your question's in this chapter lol well anyways review please. Till the next chapter bye bye


	6. little dister never hurt anyone

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

lol guess you guys are really enjoying my story over 1,000 hits. Thats asome! I'm really glade your enjoying it lol. Hey check out my other story I started to work on as well I will be updating both a fast as I can hoply lol. Well enjoy the chapter

* * *

_when both love_

_yet both don't know _

_then can ether confess_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 6 little disaster never hurt anyone**

Mikan was looking out the window next to her leather couch in her living room. The living room was a dark brown sorta all the future was a wood or leather. Mikan hadn't changed it in a while every room besides the living room had color in it, but for some reason Mikan didn't do the same with the living room. Mikan was looking out and saw a lacier of grass of her big back yard. Akito was still asleep compatible in his bed. Mikan smiled she new Akito's best friend came back from Africa in a few day's. Mikan smiled at the thought. She put her hand to to her forehead pressing her skin massacring it. Till she fell asleep right where she was at.

Mikan was standing in what looked like a field with one cherry blossoms tree in it. The young women walked to the Sakura tree (cherry blossom) tracing her hand's around the wood

"Mikan" said a familiar voice Mikan quickly turned around searching for the person that belonged to that voice. "Mikan" said the voice again Mikan began to run away from the tree to where the voice was coming from. She ran, and she ran. Almost like the field was endless . Mikan finally stopped and bent down to her knee's catching her breath. At that moment red liquid started spreading under Mikan's knee's. She raised her head up only to see her Ruka laying their.

"whats going on" she looked at Ruka, and the field suddenly became a street. Mikan got off of her knees and started running toward Ruka. Mikan shook Ruka Mikan crying her eye's pouring. The scene blacked out and she was in front of the Sakura tree again the voice began to repeat again

"Mikan" the voice then appeared in front of Mikan it was Natsume covered in blood. Wound's everywhere on him. Natsume fell onto the floor. Mikan ran to him Natsume slowly looked up to Mikan saying one single phrase "looks like I failed, I promised I wouldn't let you cry again I'm sorry polka"

"Natsume!" Mikan eye's flew open and she found her self in the living room on the couch covered with a blanket, she found herself covered in sweat. She told herself to calm down that it was just a dream. Mikan got out from the couch and as she did she saw Akito in the chair. Mikan smiled at the young boy. She brushed her hand's over his hair. "your such a good boy Akito." said Mikan as she looked at the pitcher of Ruka that was right beside him. Mikan sighed

" I was always worried that Natsume would die on those mission's I never thought for a second that Ruka would die from something so primitive as what he did. I'm sorry Ruka for being so reckless." Mikan said in head as she held the neck less that was giving to her by Ruka. Mikan walked into her bed room and opened and old wooden draw and took out a neck less that had a heart in the center and a flame on the outside of it Mikan smiled at the neck less.

_Flash back _

Mikan sat down at her desk looking out at the window looking at the Sakura tree that was visible from the class room. She was drowned out by everything and wasn't noticing her surrounding's it was her 13th birthday and she didn't get to spend it with her now despised grandfather. Mikan sighed she missed him a lot. Mikan suddenly heard a small clang on her desk. Mikan turned around and saw a neck less on her desk. Mikan turned around and noticed Natsume walking away. The young girl smiled at the neck less as she put it on."thank you Natsume" she said cheerfully.

_End of flash back _

Mikan put the neck less on. And smiled at it as she thought " I wonder if Natsume rememberer's the neck less I'm sure he doesn't, but I'm going to wear it anyways"

* * *

yata! Thats the 6th chapter up I'm hoping your enjoying them lol I still cant believe I have that many hits. Please keep the reviews coming lol. Till next time bye bye


	7. akito's heart

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

hey you guys! I'm glad your enjoying my story thanks for all the reviews! Well enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Let time grow_

_let time sing_

_the smallest of hearts_

_grow, sing, and learn_

_sooner then the old and the frail_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Akito's heart**

Mikan was down stair's preparing Akito's food. Mikan smiled to her self while hmming a tune. Mikan packed his lunch with a peanut butter sandwich with the crust cut off, apple juice , and a peace of chocolate. Akito came down stairs and stared at his singing mother. The little boy looked oddly at his mother. As he thought

"ever since that Hyuga guy came back mom's being smiling a lot." Akito smiled to him self as he thought "mom has such a simple mind" Akito was disrupted by his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. Akito took a stole that was right next to the white phone. And set it right in front of it. He took a big step answering the phone just in time. "hello" said Akito as he talked to who ever was on the other side of the phone. "Shita hey did you get back early thats great" Akito said with a hint of emotion in his voice. Akito then hung up the phone. Akito ran to Mikan tugging on her ping frilly dress. "momma can we head to school right now Shita's back."Mikan smiled at Akito nodding her head

"sure we can sweety, she got back early did she I bet your happy"replied Mikan with a sweet caring smile. Akito nodded at his mother trying to hide the obvious blush that was plastered on his small fragile face. Mikan then sent Akito to school. As Akito sat in class he waited for he's childhood friend. Akito's eye's where about to droop close when suddenly he heard a

"HI AKITO!!" the voice was high pitch a frail yet extremely bold. Akito's body jumped two feet in the air before turning around to see the body in the person's place. He saw a girl with dark strawberry hair that went to her shoulders but not past that. Her eye's where gentle yet fierce purple. The girl smiled at Akito. Akito smirked at her as he replied

"hi **purple chan **" he indicated the word purple chan out clearly to make sure the young girl got what exactly he meant. It took only a few second before. The young girl had smacked Akito upside the head and yelled

"pervert!" the young girl had steam coming from her ear's a heat running from her face "don't look at my underwear Akito!" the young girl straightened out her outfit so that nothing was still showing she then sat down beside Akito.

"can't help it you like showing me them" replied Akito with a smug smirk on his face.

"don't make me knock you out cold Akito" threatened the young strawberry blond hair girl. Akito turned his face around acting as if he hadn't heard one thing that she had said. Which annoyed the girl even more then she already was. Meanwhile Natsume was walking in the park near his neighborhood. He had bruises all over him. Bleeding incredibly. Unfortunately no one was their to help the severally injured black cat. Natsume walked slowly and pathetically to his destination. Panting and sweating hard. He was half way down the park when he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsume!" the voice was coming from his childhood friend Mikan. The boy lazily looked at Mikan with his blurred vision. Mikan ran as fast as she could to the injured man. Natsume was about to pass out when Mikan grabbed him by the arm and put his wait on her shoulder. (no she's not caring him) she started to help him walk but instead of heading to Natsume's house she took him to hers. As Natsume laid their painting, sweating, and running a 103 temperature. Mikan was taking care of his wound's. Mikan looked sadly at the wound's as she finally said something "your still doing them aren't you Natsume. Your still taking missions for that school aren't you" Natsume kept quiet and said nothing at all "you got Aio back why then? Why are you doing this?" Natsume still did not answer her he sat their in silent answering all her questions in his head

" yes I'm still taking mission's, and its because I have to protect you from him. I refuse to let him get his bloody filthy finger's on you" he thought to him self Mikan slowly got up with a saddened look on her face.

"Natsume please stop doing them." asked Mikan pleadingly Natsume just replied one phrase before passing out then and their.

" I can't"

* * *

got another chapter done what do you guy's think. Why wont Natsume just tell Mikan the reason. Was that the reason why Natsume left? Or was it something else well keep reading and you'll find out. Till next time bye bye.


	8. a confession

Disclaimer I do not own gakuen alice

* * *

_when your heart tells you one thing_

_and your mind another_

_which one do you follow_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 8 Mikan's world**

Mikan sat their next Natsume petting his black lushes hair. Mikan sighed she couldn't understand why Natsume was still doing missions. Mikan sighed as she took the now hot rag off of Natsume's warm face. Mikan put her hand to Natsume's face. Mikan smiled slightly as she thought "well at least his fever is going down" Mikan frowned "why are you doing these Natsume, I don't get it what do you need to protect now" Mikan thought even farther. Confused and worried about the panting raven haired man. Mikan saw Natsume's eye's twitch a bit. Mikan looked over to Natsume, and smiled  
"looks like he's coming to" Mikan found herself being drawn to Natsume's face. She moved closer,and closer to Natsume until the two adults lips met. Mikan noticed Natsume's eye's flicker open. And in habit jumped up and screamed. Natsume held his head and rubbed it as if he was exstreamly annoyed. Natsume looked over to the now flushed Mikan. And smirked

"kissing me in my sleep hun Mikan" said the half asleep Natsume well he seemed as if he was half asleep unannounced to Mikan ,Natsume still thought he was dreaming. Mikan quickly started to walk away only to be stopped by Natsume strong muscular hand's.

"let me go Natsume!" Mikan demanded, but Natsume didn't listen he forcefully pushed Mikan closer to himself. Natsume grabbed a hold of Mikan's tiny size 5 waist and began to move closer to her until his lips met Mikan's. Natsume deepened the kiss, until Mikan gave in and kissed him back. Suddenly Natsume falls over Mikan onto the floor. "Natsume whats wrong" Mikan looks up at the heavy breathing Natsume. Mikan begins to blush at the realization of what had just happened."you where asleep the whole time. Natsume? I know you cant here me and I probably wont have the courage to confess to you in real life but." Mikan's face became more flush then it was before Mikan whispered into Natsume's ears "i love you Natsume" meanwhile with Shita and Akito the two children where in their multiplication class. Akito looks over to Shita quietly. He smiles at the young girl when he noticed she had stared back at him.

"is something the matter Akito:" asked Shita with her high pitched voice. Akito shook his head indicating a no.

" I was just thinking about something thats all. You know you look cute in that pink dress Shita" replied Akito as he turned around again. Shita narrowed her eye's a bit. Before asking

"what are you up to Nogi" she asked accusingly. Akito laughed quietly as he smiled sweetly at her. Of course being one of the cutest guy's in his class like his dear old dad Ruka. All the girls formed hearts in their eye's when he smiled. Akito just looked at them oddly. Before putting his attention back at Shita. " I just thought you deserved a compliment purple tan" said Akito trying not to sneaker.

"that name's annoying Akito. Or should I say heart sama" said Shita with narrowed eye's pointing out Akito's boxers that where showing just a tiny smudge. Akito's face became flush his little scam has seem to back fire on him for once.

* * *

Hey you guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if its a little short hmm Mikan confessed to an uncoususe Natsume go figure,. Wow wonder what he was dreaming about, anyways wait till the next chapter till then bye bye


	9. the second conffesion

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_when half asleep_

_we reveal in are dreams_

_what can not be said_

_in real life_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 9 the second confession **

I was running in the dark, but I wasn't getting anywhere. The more I ran the faster I got lost I soon I heard a soothing voice. "Natsume" the darkness was suddenly gone,and in its place was the most beautiful women in the world. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She had lushes caramel eye's . and her radiant brown hair was held up in pigtails. It was childish but it looked wonderful on her. For some reason though she had a red tent to her cheek's. Was she running fever? Is she ok? I bolted up grabbing the beautiful women's arms. Before putting my hand against her smooth cheeks. When I saw she wasn't running any fever I sighed in relief. I looked at Mikan oddly. Why was her face red was she flushed? But why? I think for the first time in a long time I'm confused about her. I soon felt her small arm's rap around my body. My eye's widened with shock.

"Mikan" I raped my arm's around her after I saw the bandaged wound on my leg. I had realized what she had saw. " I'm sorry Mikan. You whereat meant to see that" I held her tighter in my arm's as I begged her for her forgiveness. "please Mikan forgive me." I could feel Mikan's arm's rap around me even tighter then they where before,.

"can't you please stop these missions. Aio's save so is everyone else. Nothing is that important to put your self threw this" said Mikan. I could tell she was trying not to cry, she was so brave, so kind, so beautiful. I know I don't deserve her, but I cant help but to want her.

" there is something that is that important. I have to protect the person most important to me" I said as I looked at as I genitally mad her look at me wit those chocolate orb's. I whipped away the tear's that where forming on her face. "i have to protect you. Your that important Mikan. I cant let anyone hurt you" Mikan's eye's looked like they had gone to shock they then became so gentile again. She put her soft hand onto my ruff skin.

"Natsume you don't have to protect me. I'm find no one's going to get me." she said so boldly. Even after I told her that she still is so stubborn. "stop doing the mission's please. I don't want to see you hurt like this again!" she yelled I could see the worry in her eye's, and could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I have to. I have one question those Akito's eye's why do the look so much like Aio's" I asked wondering if what I thought was real. She looked me in the eye.

" you remember when that girl Yukito put that pharmone Alice on us and well made us crave well you know" she said in a soft tone voice. " I didn't have the courage to tell Ruka, and well" I could see Mikan's grip tightening as she held the edge of her wrist. "Akito isn't Ruka's Natsume. Actually the father is you"

* * *

lol I know a bunch of you saw that coming lol. Hummm wonder what Natsume's reaction was. Lol anyways till next time bye bye. Oh and sorry for it being so short again you guy's.


	10. mikan's secret

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_mysteries _

_secrets_

_even if I die_

_can I tell you the truth_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**chapter 10 Mikan's secret**

"I'm sorry Mikan but I have to. I have one question those Akito's eye's why do the look so much like Aio's" I asked wondering if what I thought was real. She looked me in the eye.

" you remember when that girl Yukito put that pharmone Alice on us and well made us crave well you know" she said in a soft tone voice. " I didn't have the courage to tell Ruka, and well" I could see Mikan's grip tightening as she held the edge of her wrist. "Akito isn't Ruka's Natsume. Actually the father is you"

"what do you mean? That one time." (only takes one time) Mikan looked at Natsume as his eye's widened and stepped closer to Mikan. Mikan held her wrist tighter as she tightened her eye's. "but. He looks so much like Ruka to" Mikan nodded in agreement "why?"Mikan smiled a bit thinking of the little boy's attribute

"i guess he picked up Ruka's attributes like the way he walks and how he smiles, because Ruka was the one who helped raise him besides me" Mikan started to walk away trying to avoid the obvious rage that was coming out of Natsume's eyes. Till they heard a big crash from the window

Meanwhile with Akito and Shita the two cute children where playing in the playground when someone suddenly snacked Shita by her waist. Akito eye's widened in shock

"hey let her go!" yelled Akito he ran over to the man when fire started to form from his body " I said let her go baho!" Shita bit the mans hand forcing the man to let her go. She then smirked at the man as her eyes turned black. As she smirked at the crimson, red haired man.

"you didn't think it was going to be that easy to kidnap us did you" she then touch the tree that was right next to her it then died instantly "your forgetting who I am aren't you"

"Ichigo Yukito"(strawberry snow) meanwhile with Mikan and Natsume a women with short brown hair showed up she looked almost exactly like Mikan. Natsume quickly put his arm's around her protecting her from any harm.

"awww how sweet kuro neko is protecting my daughter" the women said with a evil smile plastered on her pale face. Mikan's eye's widened from shock when she said her name.

"if your really my mom then why are you doing this!" yelled Mikan the women smirked as she began to walk to the two young adults. She then held her hand close to Natsume as she smirked at him.

"whats wrong kuro neko can you not move" Natsume looked at the women with fear in his eyes as she said the next sentence " I guess you cant protect your dear Mikan from death then" back to Shita and Akito. Akito had a hold of Shita's arm forcing her to not use her powers

"baho! What are you trying to do kill your self" Shita looked at the now beat up Akito. She narrowed her eye's as she responded.

" you want us to lose!"Shita yelled at Akito trying to move her hand away from him

" I don't want you to die Shita your the most important thing to me!" Shita's eyes widened as she smiled at the blue eyed boy.

" I wouldn't be your girl friend if I wasn't right" she put her spare hand into her hair " fine I wont use my power anymore, I can beat these idiots with out it. But you don't use yours ether just your nullifying ok" Akito nodded his head in agreement as the two looked at the red haired man. And both began to fight him with their fists. The man smirked at the two children as he said one simple thing.

"I'd expect nothing less then this from kuro neko child"

* * *

sorry its so short again well hope you enjoyed it. Lol well wait till the next chapter to find out what happens to them. and i'm so sorry for not updating faster i'll update the next one sooner i promise.


	11. a new old face

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

finally out of story block. Sorry it was taking me a while to update crying Mikan. My mind didn't want to work for me lol, anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_only a bloosom can bloom_

_and only a cherry can swallow_

_but love_

_can only be forever_

**Chapter 11 please see**

Mikan was laying on the floor unconscious. Natsume stood in horror unable to do anything. Unable to protect her. All he could do was watch as the love of his life was tortured by her own mother. Natsume tried to close his eye's but Mikan's mom wasn't allowing it. She made sure the raven hared man watched every bit. Mikan was soon conscious again bruised from her head to her toes. Mikan looked up at her mother. She gave her eye's begging her to kill her, to end it right their, and then. But just when Mikan's mother was about to answer Mikan's wish. Something slammed into her back, and thew her across the floor into a wall. In the replacement of where Mikan's mom was at. Their stood Hotaru Mikan smiled brightly. As Hotaru helped Mikan up. Natsume rushed over to Mikan making sure she was ok. Natsume held Mikan tightly as he whispered in her ear " I love you so much Mikan" Mikan's eye's widened. Mikan grabbed a hold of Natsume's hand and whispered back.

"lets get are son Natsume" Natsume nod his head. As they both head to the school. Meanwhile Shita and Akito, Akito was on the ground forcefully lifting his head up trying to stand in the process. But unfortunately his weak legs wouldn't let him up. Akito was forcefully watching Shita being attacked again and again trying to protect him.

"Shita! Stop it, if you keep taking those hits your going to!" yelled Akito as Shita took another hit she yelled back at Akito.

"Moran! Theirs no way I'm letting anyone lay a hand on you Akito!" just as Shita said that she was knocked against a tree. Shita lifted her legs up trying to get her self up. But before she could get up the man had a hold of Akito. The blond hared boy looked up at the man as he smirked. Shita's eye's widened as she thought "he couldn't be thinking." the mans body suddenly went in a blaze. Akito's eye's turned blood red, as the man burn to a crisp dropping Akito on the floor. Akito landing perfectly on the floor. And ran to Shita, he looked straight at Shita. And picked her up. Akito felt a tap on his shoulders he quickly rapped his arms around Shita in a protective way.

"Akito hunny don't worry it's mommy" Akito turned around and saw both Mikan and Natsume staring at him, it was then he realized how he was caring Shita. The boys face became blood red as he slowly let the young girl go. The two looked at each other for a brief second before quickly taking their gaze off of each others faces. Natsume smirked as he looked at the two kids. As he thought  
"they remind me of Mikan and me when we where little" Natsume heard something in the bushes, Natsume quickly grabbed a hold of Mikan's hand tightly. Mikan looked at Natsume oddly. Not before she noticed the two figures that where right in front of them. Mikan's eye's widened as she looked at the figure that was in front of them.

"Ruka?"

* * *

dumb dumb dumb sorry its so short. But dont you just love it when I do cliff hangers lol well dont worry I wont take as long to update the chapter this time. Please read and review if you want to find out what happens next.


	12. what the!

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

Note: hey you guys sorry for the late update, I've been kinda really busy planning for a move,keeping my relationship with my finance together, dealing with school, etc. lol so anyways on with the chappie.

* * *

On tear can last a thousand years

one hurt can last hundreds of years

but one love never dies

-kemcat16

* * *

**Chapter 12 how the crap!**

The dumb founded brunette looked at the short, handsome, green eyed, man, with awww in her eye's. Mikan started to step two the boy, but Natsume retracted his arm, and tightened his hand not letting Mikan go. Natsume looked at the the women with his amazing, crimson red eye's. As he did this Mikan began to wonder.

"why doesn't he want me to go to Ruka, does he think I'll leave him?" Mikan tightened her grip and gave Natsume a friendly happy smile as she said " don't worry Natsume I have no attentions of leaving you" the young raven haired man's eyebrow went up as he looked at the girl strangely. The blond hair boy smirked as he started to laugh evilly.

" it seems my brother forgot to mention he had a twin" the man started to walk slowly toward the two, Natsume griped Mikan closer to him, and forced the two children to stand behind him.

" what do you want Cruta!" yelled Natsume with fury in his voice. The boy smirked at him, as his smile became sweeter.

"what just because I'm his twin doesn't mean I'm evil. Who do you think called Hotaru" the young girl that was right next to Cruta stepped out further so she could be seen. Mikan looked dazzled at Hotaru, as well as extremely confused.

"wait Hotaru weren't you just behind us wall ago?" asked Mikan as she tried to get the gears in her head to work properly. The young raven haired girl smiled slightly as she responded.

" Did I never mention who my husband was. I thought you met him baka" Mikan slightly laughed before realizing Natsume hadn't let go of his firm, tight, grip on her hand.

:" Natsume are you ok?"asked Mikan sweetly as she looked concernedly at the beautiful man. Natsume looked at her wit his eye's full of fear.

" No I'm not ok I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't stand it if I couldn't protect you. I was so useless back their!" Mikan's eye's became in shock when she noticed the single tear that was fallen down Natsume's eye's. " I don't ever want to lose you Mikan. I love you to much the thought of it hurts" ( sorry for the occ) Mikan positioned her self to wear she was face to face looking at Natsume.

" Natsume your not going to lose me ok?" Mikan took her free hand and wiped a tear from Natsume's watter eye's. She then lifted her self up onto her tippy toes, and caressed her lips against Natsume's. The kiss lasted for quiet a while before they departed them. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and rapped his arm's tightly around Mikan's body.

" Promise me" Natsume held Mikan tighter acting as if the whole world would end if he ever let her go. Mikan smiled as she rested her head on Natsume's strong, muscular, chest. And replied

" I promise Natsume I promise"

* * *

yet again so sorry its short. But wasn't it a sweet scene bet you didn't see that coming lol. Anyways wait for the next chappie. Till then bye bye


End file.
